DC Ultimate Comics/Levels
Earth One Levels The Green Lantern (Showcase 22, October 1959) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Abin Sur * Carol Ferris * Green Lantern * Hal Jordan (Pilot) * Military Colonel Characters for Purchase * Carl Ferris * Hal Jordan Enemies: * Thug Synopsis: Abin Sur is dying and needs Hal Jordan to replace him. Hal and Abin must rebuild the lantern in order to charge the ring. After that, Abin must walk Hal through Green Lantern training. After training is finished, Abin dies. Soon, a plane almost crashes, prompting Hal to rescue it. Once you have done so, you must track down the criminals who have caused the crash. Fight them in their apartment and chase them through the streets in order to beat them. After this is finished, Hal finds out that his girlfriend is dumping him, but he can still date her as Green Lantern. When they are at a party you must move through distractions to share a moment alone on the balcony...which is interrupted by a renegade missile. Follow the clues to Dr. Parris, the villain who launched the missile,'s hideout and avoid his water traps. Defeat him in order to bring him in to the authorities. A final cutscene reveals that Carol is dumping GL because their date was interrupted by the missile. Into the Den of the Death Dealers (Detective Comics 411) Prerequisite: none Characters: * Batman (1970s) * Talia al Ghul (Red Dress) Characters for Purchase: * Doctor Darrk * Ninja Enemies: * Ninja Bosses: * Bull (3 hearts) * Doctor Darrk (3 hearts) Locations: Synopsis: A criminal summons Batman to the statue of liberty to give him info. Beat up the attacking ninjas and receive the map. The scene will switch to a train sneak onboard the train and follow Doctor Darrk to the back. Jump off the train and fight his henchmen. They will take you prisoner, find a way to escape with Talia al Ghul, only to end up in the arena. Defeat the bull and Doctor Darrk, so you can hold him hostage. Use this to make your way to the train, where he will escape. Defeat him one last time by pushing him into the train tracks. Daughter of the Demon (Batman 232) Prerequisite: Into the Den of the Death Dealers Characters: * Alfred * Batman (1970s) * Batman (Snow gear) * Ra's al Ghul (suit) * Robin Characters for Purchase: * Mountain Guard * Ra's al Ghul * Ra's al Ghul (Snow gear) * Talia al Ghul (White Dress) * Ubu * Ubu (Supreme Brother) Enemies: * Mountain guard * Thug Bosses: * Ubu (three hearts) Synopsis: Robin has been kidnapped! In the batcave, run an investigation with Ra's al Ghul on the ransom letter to find a link to the kidnappers. You will take a plane to calcutta. Search around the city for the kidnappers hideout. When there, you will face a giant leopard guarding a map to the kidnappers mountain hideout. Climb up the mountain while avoiding sniper fire. Sneak around the mountains to find the hidden entrance. At this point you'll have figured out that this is all a hoax as you enter the hideout and free robin. You'll be confronted by Ra's who reveals that this was all a test to determine whether or not you're worthy of marrying Ra's daughter, Talia. New Earth Levels Crisis on Infinite Earths event must be completed to unlock these levels. The Man Who Laughs Prerequisite: none Characters: * Batman * Bruce Wayne * Commisioner Gordon (New 52) Characters for Purchase: * Asylum Patient * Commisioner Grogan * Henry Claridge * Henry Claridge (Robe) * Joker * Joker (Hat) * Joker Goon * Joker Henchmen * Police Officer * Red Hood One * SWAT Officer Enemies: * Asylum Patient * Joker Goon * Joker Henchmen Locations: * Gotham City Synopsis: The police have discovered a bunch of bodies with Joker grins in a warehouse. Run an investigation as Batman and Commisioner Gordon. Later the culprit, known as Joker will inform you of his identity and announce you of his first target. Henry Claridge. Try to secure his house, but he will die anyway because of venom injected in him earlier. Leave the house to stop some escaped prisoners and to run an investigation as to how they escaped and find out Joker released them. After this he will announce his second target. Go to the target's residence and protect him from Joker's attacks. Joker will break in the house, fight him, but he will kill the target anyway and escape. Investigate Ace Chemicals gain more evidence as to his identity and confirm that he was a criminal known as the Red Hood that Batman faced earlier. Joker will announce his next two targets, Bruce Wayne (Batman) and another person. Police will put you under guard. Move through your manor without attracting attention and purposely poison yourself to escape their notice. Beat up some of his henchman and you'll realize that you weren't his prime target. Head to the Gotham City Reservoir to fight him one last time. Set some bombs to stop him from poisoning the reservoir and knock him down to end this battle. Category:Levels Category:DC Category:LEGO Category:Leostales